britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Peteparker
Glad to see you! So: what do you think? So far, I mean...Tony ingram 18:33, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Nathan. I think I'm missing something, though: a look at your edits shows those templates are there, but clicking 'create a page' shows no sign of anything but the default settings. What do I need to do? (sorry)Tony ingram 19:02, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, cleared my cache, but it's still only giving me the same options as before: blank page or blank page with space for a photo, nothing additional. I think I'm missing something obvious somewhere, but I also hear dinner calling...Tony ingram 19:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. I'm not seeing a little man or book above the edit box when I create a blank page... In fact, I'm not seeing an edit box... 22:39, September 24, 2010 (UTC) No buttons, just the bar with the standard options...Tony ingram 19:03, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hah! Got it! Needed to switch to source mode!Tony ingram 19:05, September 25, 2010 (UTC) OK: the problem is that the new templates don't show up until you click on 'source', which is fine, except that it isn't something you'd expect so no-one is going to be able to readily figure out how to do that. Is there any way of making this the default configuration? Tony ingram 19:15, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Nope, what I'm seeing is a beige bar with something quite different in it. Clicking on 'source' reveals the toolbar (though still on beige) but it won't come up automatically. If I want to edit an existing page, pressing 'edit' appears to ersae the whole page until I press 'source' and it's in the normal edit mode. All rather puzzling. I'm definitely logged in.Tony ingram 08:49, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Technical Bits & Pieces Nathan-more annoying requests if/when you have time (sorry). As you can see, people are starting to join and add contend, but there are still a couple of minor glitches. For whatever reason, I'm still not seeing the toolbar when I edit unless I click on Source first (in fact, if I click to edit a page the first thing that happens is that all the content vanishes until I click on source) which I'm sure should not be happening. I'm not sure if this is just me, though-maybe something at my end I'm unaware of? Secondly, what can I do to make the Galleries look like those on the Marvel and DC sites? At the moment, there's a straight choice between inserting something top left or top right and the next picture goes down rather than across, which is a little annoying. I suspect this would not be an issue if I had an 'upload image' option, but all I seem to have is 'upload photo', which does things differently. Also, is it possible to have a 'teams' template to go along with the character and comic ones? Again, apologies-I'm not great on all the tech stuff, though I'm quite pleased people seem to be getting involved.Tony ingram 17:12, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Dan Dare I have a feeling I've screwed up somewhere on my entries for Dan Dare: first off, all the alternative versions of the character were linking to the entry for the original, and second, when I moved the original to a more obvious name ('Dan Dare (original Eagle)' to just 'Dan Dare (Eagle)', those links got a little screwed up. Likewise the links from Dan Dare II (new Eagle). Any ideas?Tony ingram 17:57, September 27, 2010 (UTC)